


Dual Toned

by sweet_as_sugakookies



Series: broken crayons still colour (soulmate au) [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dates, M/M, Soulmates, but at least they all end up happy, i dont know what my obsession with the happy/sad/happy thing iis, i really like torturing these boys, idk why, ok so like this is cute, platonic markjin is the best, this is actuallt mostly happen tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_as_sugakookies/pseuds/sweet_as_sugakookies
Summary: 52 minutes late and Jinyoung would never admit how his heart soared as his soulmate, the man that had given him half his colours, leant down to press his lips against his own. Never would he admit that it soared even at the taste of soy sauce and noodles on the other's tongue. (before jjp adds youngjae to their little soulmate party, when these two can only see like red and blue)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of terrible but im sure hotpinkmp3 on tumblr will love it all the same.

          “You look great, stop messing with it,” Mark groaned, half tempted to push his fingers through the other’s impeccably styled hair.

          “But, Mark, it’s not perfect,” the shorter murmured, eyeing himself in the mirror as if his reflection had personally slaughtered his entire family.

          “If anything is perfect, it’s you. Right now. You look incredible. Go get ‘im, champ,” Mark grinned, smoothly switching from Korean to English to cheer his friend on.

          With a sigh that must ’ve been his umpteenth, Jinyoung straightened his monochrome pinstriped tie, once more adjusting the thick framed glasses settled on the bridge of his nose. He gave himself one last glance over, dusting any remaining dirt or fuzz off of his sinfully black jeans and fitted blazer. Perfect, he had to look perfect. The tall blond that had filled the spot of his platonic soulmate unfolded his long legs, pushing himself up off of Jinyoung’s bed to stretch. “Don’t worry, Jirongie. He loves you no matter how you look. Hell, you could show up in sweats and he’d still think you’re absolutely beautiful. You’ve got him whipped from head to toe,” Mark cooed, tossing an arm over the shorter to look into the mirror as well.

          Jinyoung’s cheeks pinkened slightly, his stomach twisting with something warm and sickeningly sweet. He shrugged, trying to play it off as nonchalant, and finally broke his staring match with the reflection to look up at the other. “I know, it’s just been forever since we’ve been on a proper date and it’s technically our sixth anniversary and I just want it to be perfect for him. I want to be perfect for him,” he whispered, voice uncharacteristically soft as he leant slightly into his friend.

          “It will be. With you, everything’s perfect. Don’t worry so much.” And with a gentle kiss to the forehead, that was that.

6:03

          Unfortunately, the world, aside from the angel that was Mark Tuan, seemed to be completely against Jinyoung right at that moment. As soon as he stepped out of Mark’s apartment complex, the sky opened up. Big, thick drops of rain poured down from the clouds, lightning cracking against the darkness. He glanced at his watch. A little more than half an hour to the time he'd so thoroughly reminded Jaebum to meet him at the restaurant. There was still enough time to get an umbrella, easy. He was sure Mark had one he could borrow. In and out in less than five minutes. The weather might not be on his side, but with time, he was doing just fine.

6:09

          He just couldn’t leave the poor small kitten in it’s soggy box out in the pouring box. He just couldn’t. The kitten was pretty, too. Big blue eyes and soft looking black face. He was sure once she got washed up her fur would be a soft cream colour. It shouldn’t take too long to find someone that could take her. It took him a bit, much too long, to coax the kitten out into his arms as he juggled the umbrella in a free hand with something much less than finesse. For his troubles, he earned quite a few scratches on his pale hands and wrists, the kitten finally settled in his arms. No one would take the scraggly thing. None of the 20 or so people he’d asked even spared him a second glance. All of the shops he’d gone into just tossed him a disgusted look and said animals weren’t allowed in the store. So, with an infamous sigh and a weakened resolve; he just tucked the shivering thing beneath his blazer and checked his watch.

6:34

          He was still okay. He was still doing fine. He may not exactly be there early but he would still make it with a little bit of time to spare, most likely. Well that’s what he’d been hoping would happen until his phone rang, the sound causing an icy flash through his chest. “What is it, Jin-hyung?” he sighed into the receiver, trying to keep the bite out of his tone in respect for his older friend.

          “Ah! Jingyoung-yah,” the older sounded a bit desperate, really, winded and all, “Are you busy? I really need your help,” Seokjin started.

          “Hyung, really, I-”

          “Yoongi-ah, Joonie, and Hobi all finished a show an hour ago and are already too drunk to walk. Can you pretty pretty pretty please come help me? It won’t take long, I just, everytime I get one of them to the car, the others wonder away. Yoongi’s already tried to fight four innocent passerbys. He said one of them looked at his hand weird. His hand, Jinyoungie. And Joonie and Hobi of course wanted to defend him. Rapper’s honour or something like that and then Joon-” The older’s voice was already beginning to melt into a whine and the raven really had a problem with saying no, unable to decline someone if they needed help.

          “Okay, Hyung. Where are you? It has to be fast. I need to be somewhere very soon,” he murmured, rubbing his free hand down his face in something akin to frustration.

          “Thank you so much! We’re down at that new club, Tandem? Right near the train station.”

6:52

          Yoongi! Gross!” Jinyoung whined, trying to shove the intoxicated platinum blonde off of him and into the taxi before he emptied his stomach again on the younger’s nice shoes.

          “Yah! Where’s the respect? I’m older than you! By a year! Call me hyung,” Yoongi slurred, his words melding together almost to the point of becoming a new language.

          “When you can say that to me without sounding like a toddler and recite your full name, date of birth, and the hospital you were born at, maybe I’ll consider calling you hyung,” he growled, checking the still soaked kitten (which he’d tucked into the large inner pocket of his jacket) to make sure she was still alright.

          “Thank you so much, Jinyoungie. You’re a lifesaver,” Seokjin stumbled a bit under the weight of both Hoseok and Namjoon, tugging the giggling set of males towards the taxi, “Yoongi is always terrible to deal with when he’s this far in.”

          “I resent that statement-”

          “Hush, I don’t want to hear it from you. Here, take Joonie,” Jin sighed, pushing the tall male until he was sprawled across the smallest rapper in the backseat of the cab.

          “It was really no problem, Hyung. Can you handle them until you get home? You can call Mark when you get there and he’ll come help you out.”

          Seokjin nodded, lips spreading in a sweet little smile. “I’m fine. Really, thank you so much for coming. Didn’t you say you had to be somewhere soon? Go on. Have fun.”

          Jinyoung glanced down at his shoes briefly, making a bit of a face before glancing at the three chattering (about time being false and that they were all stuck in an alternate reality) rappers. “I’m taking Yoongi’s shoes. He puked on mine,” he grumbled, quickly glancing at the rapper's shoes.

          He almost laughed. Red was one of the colours he  _could_ see. 

          Leaning down, he braced a hand against the drunk male's ankle and began to tug at his laces. Of course, though, no action is done without a struggle.

7:01

          He was late. He was still almost fifteen minutes away and he had told Jaebum to meet him at 6:45. Late with ratty red converse and a dirty kitten in his jacket. His nose was beginning to sting with the cold of the rain, cheeks pink and fingers numb. His umbrella was left at the club, and so he was now soaked as well. He probably looked terrible, hair certainly a mess and he was developing a bit of a cough.

          The only way to make it without being hours late, he was sure, would be to run. Which really, he should have thought, would be a big mistake. The biggest downfall. Quite literally. How was he supposed to know that Yoongi’s sneakers were a little too big and one of the laces had come untied? How was he supposed to see the lift of the concrete in sidewalk as he sped along, everything passing in a blur? Everything was too little too late as he came crashing down into what must’ve been the only patch of mud on the sidewalk for at least a mile. He hit hard on his knees and elbows, trying hard not to hurt the poor creature still hidden in his jacket.

7:19

          Jinyoung couldn’t help it as his eyes began to water, tears burning behind his nose as he sniffled softly, rolling over onto his backside so he could look at his knees. The black fabric was torn up, the skin beneath scraped up nicely. His pants were covered in mud, though it didn’t matter much as so was the rest of his body. He was a damn mess, tears beginning down to drip down his reddened cheeks. Not only was he muddy, late, upset, but he was also _embarrassed_ , heat burning deep in his chest. Maybe he should just go home. Call it off and try again another time. It wouldn’t be perfect. _He_ wouldn’t be perfect. So what was the point.

          A shaky hand lifted to pat at his breast pocket, where he usually kept his phone. But the slim device wasn’t there. Eyes widening slightly, he quickly checked all of his pockets, even the one with the no longer shivering kitten. No sign of his phone. He must’ve left it in the back seat of the cab when he was trying to get Hoseok to stop crying. Unable to stop the growl of absolute frustration that left his lips, Jinyoung slowly pushed his sore body off of the sidewalk, not wanting anyone else to stare. Adjusting his muddied clothes, sucking in a deep breath, he began his walk towards the restaurant. He was going to make it to this stupid dinner even if it killed him. His knee hurt. His elbows hurt. His wrists hurt. His hands hurt. His pride hurt, but he knew. Oh, he knew, Jaebum would be waiting for him. The boy always would.

7:37

          52 minutes late. Soaking wet. Covered in mud and blood and a bit of Yoongi’s puke. Hair unstyled. Body aching. A purring kitten in his coat pocket. Something much too short of a smile.

          52 minutes and he could see familiar dark hair through the large front window, slightly messy and a bit wavy just how Jaebum knew Jinyoung liked it. He loved to pull his fingers through the velvety, freshly washed strands.

          52 minutes and those soft eyes, usually sharp and aloof, looked up at him in surprise through the glass, those lips quirking up in amusement. The taller's head inclined a bit as he pushed himself out of his seat. His head ducked in a slight bow as he apologised to the server.

          52 minutes and Jaebum stepped outside, under the restaurant’s overhang to keep out of the rain, and moved over  Jinyoung. “Jinyoung-ah.. What on earth happened to you?” the taller asked softly, ducking down to gently tug at a loose strand of Jinyoung’s wet hair.

          “I. Uh, I got caught up. I’m really sorry. I left early so I could get here before you and do that really cliche scene from the movies where I'm waiting for you in teh classy restuarant but there was the rain and a cat and Jin needed my help and Yoongi puked on my shoes and I’m so sorry. I really wanted this all to be perfect,” Jinyoung sighed, head dropping in slight defeat.

          Then came the meow. A quiet thing from his coat pocket. He’d almost forgotten and at the quirk of his soulmate’s eyebrow, his shoulders slumped in a bit more in embarrassment. Probably a bit of guilt as well, as he reached into his soaked jacket to pull out the little kitten, who promptly mewled softly at the taller boy. It started off soft. Jinyoung almost didnt notice it, the soft chuckle pulling from Jaebum’s quirked lips. Soon enough, the gentle laugh turned into something howling, that had the dark haired boy grabbing his stomach to keep the stitches from coming. He sucked in a heavy breath as soon as he was calm enough to actually circulate air correctly. “Jingyoung-ah. You show up nearly an hour late, covered in mud. Soaking wet, your hair a mess, in red converse with a cat nonetheless, and you didn’t even text me.” Jaebum hummed, that amused smile not once leaving his lips as he assessed the latter.

          Jinyoung’s lower lip jutted out just a little, wobbling as if he were to cry any second now. “I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t say no to the kitten and it was raining and I fell in the mud and I left my phone with Yoongi and the others. I swear I looked fine when I left the house. I can’t believe I’ve ruined this. You probably want to break up now don’t you-”

          52 minutes and he hadn’t expected those plush lips to press up against his own. He hadn’t expected to feel the other’s gentle mouth split into a smile as they pressed closer, long fingers pushing through his wet black hair. “God, you’re beautiful. I love you so much,” Jaebum murmured, pressing his lips once, twice, three times more to Jinyoung’s.

          52 minutes and he meant every bit of his returned, “I love you too.”

8:53

          “This is stupid, Bummie. There’s no way an entire ‘superhuman’ civilisation lives on some planet out in space,” Jinyoung hummed, munching on convenience store rameon as he leant on the other’s shoulder.

          “They’re not ‘superhuman’, they’re Kal-El and that ‘planet’ is Krypton,” Jaebum sighed as if he'd already explained a thousand times. He probably had, too, “and it isn’t stupid. It’s interesting.”

          The pair had been quick to decide that the fancy restaurant they had originally planned on going to really didn’t sound so great anymore.

          Not when Jinyoung ‘looked like a muddy bog’ and felt like one too. Besides, to the two of them, just sitting around in Jaebum’s warm, safe living room chewing on cheap food after a hot shower was better than any fancy date either of them could have planned. JInyoung never felt more comfortable as he did now, in borrowed basketball shorts, one of the other’s large flannels, and warm fingers pushing through his gel-less hair. Never more comfortable than when Jaebum's nimble fingers smoothed bandages over his scraped up knees, leaning up to steal gentle kisses each time Jinyoung winced.

          Jaebum had wanted to keep the kitten, instantly dubbing it’s name to be ‘Nora’. They had quickly grown fond of each other, the cat already curled up on the couch by Jaebum’s thigh. The boy had instantly melted under her powder blue eyes, falling prey to the creature in the same way the raven had.

          The taller boy glanced down at his soulmate, who’s eyes were already glassed over, watching but not really watching the movie. It was the same look he always got when the older boys went on a rapping tangent, but Jaebum loved it nonetheless. “Jinyoungie. You’re perfect, you know that?”

          52 minutes late and Jinyoung would never admit how his heart soared as his soulmate, the man that had given him half his colours, leant down to press his lips against his own. Never would he admit that it soared even at the taste of soy sauce and noodles on the other's tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know its a little confusing but i added 'platonic soulmates' to this au. when you meet your platonic soulmate you get a flash of colour but thats really it, it goes away really quickly. (mark and jinyoung are the best platonic soulmates tbh)


End file.
